


What's a Santa

by ApplePi_16



Series: Our Little Owlet [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, just a tiny bit i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi_16/pseuds/ApplePi_16
Summary: “Santa? What is a Santa?” more confused than ever, Shouyou looks up at the man once more.“Who. Shou. Who is Santa.” Shouyou nods in understanding, and Akaashi continues, “well, Santa – Santa Clause is a man who lives in the North Pole, along with his wife – Missus Clause and all these elves, who make presents children had asked Santa for. Santa then delivers them to all the nice boys and girls on Christmas eve night, when everyone is asleep.” Akaashi watches in amusement as Shouyou’s eyes slowly grow bigger.





	What's a Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so my creative juices have started pouring in, they won't let me bloody sleep!!!  
> So far this whole 'Bokuto's Family Christmas' thing is going to be a 3 part one? Already written half of the 2nd part!  
> Some of the things (like the some of the bold words) in here are a branch off of The main story "Little Owlet"  
> Well....ENJOY!

“Daddy, what’s Dad doing?” the young boy asks as he looks up from the book – **[his book](https://twitter.com/Apple_Pi16/status/1070254207549157376)** – he’d been reading out loud for Akaashi, in favour of watching his Dad walk out into the backyard and towards their shed.

“Hmm?” Akaashi looks up and over to where the child’s pointing at. “Ah. He’s getting the Christmas tree out.”

“Christmas tree?” the boy looks up at his Daddy with curious big round eyes.

“Yeah, it’s this big green tree people put up in the beginning of December, in celebration of Christmas.” Akaashi goes on, trying to explain to the child. He’s met with even more confused eyes. He chuckles, “well, why not we start from the beginning? Christmas is a time for families to catch up and have a big dinner together. It’s also the one day nice kids are visited by Santa.”

“Santa? What is a Santa?” more confused than ever, Shouyou looks up at the man once more.

“Who. Shou. Who is Santa.” Shouyou nods in understanding, and Akaashi continues, “well, Santa – Santa Clause is a man who lives in the North Pole, along with his wife – Missus Clause and all these elves, who make presents children had asked Santa for. Santa then delivers them to all the nice boys and girls on Christmas eve night, when everyone is asleep.” Akaashi watches in amusement as Shouyou’s eyes slowly grow bigger.

As he waits for the new information to sink into the child, Akaashi stands up and proceeds to walk into their small library – really an extra room they’d built shelves into and had filled them up with books; a room that’s also Akaashi’s office space – Akaashi walks along the shelves, his index finger dragging along the spine of the books. Stopping only when he gets to the book he was looking for, figuring it’d be easier to show than to tell Shouyou about Santa and Christmas.

Akaashi grabs the book and begins his way back to the lounge room. Shouyou’s exactly as he’d left him, confused and wondering. Akaashi smiles as he makes his way towards the couch, “here. Why don’t I read you a book my mother used to read to me all the time?”

Shouyou looks up at Akaashi and then down at the old tattered up book he was holding. “T-th-the Ni-ghts B-be-fore Ch-“

“Cr. The h is silent baby.”

“C-crist-“

“Cris. The t is also silent sweetheart.”

“Crismas.”

“All together?”

“T-the Nights Be-before Crismas.” Shouyou looks up at Akaashi with a bright smile, confident in his reading.

Akaashi smiles fondly, before ruffling the child’s hair, “That’s right Shou. Good job!”

“Hehehe” Shouyou laughs sheepishly.

“Okay. Let’s start. By the time we’re done with the book Kou would’ve finally found the tree, and then we can start the decorating.” Akaashi flips to the first page, “it was just days till Christmas….”

.

.

.

“…….Santa gave Jimmy a dog.”

 _Gaaaassssppp_. Shouyou proceeds to let out the most exaggerated gasp Akaashi has ever heard in his life, and he’s married to Bokuto Koutarou. Speaking of which, as if on que, “I’m baaack~ Keiji. Also, why do we place the tree at the very back of the shed? Not to mention on the very bottom as well!” On one side Bokuto is holding a long cardboard box on his shoulder, while on the other side he’s balancing a bunch of smaller boxes. Honestly, the reason Akaashi doesn’t get up to help sooner, would be because he was too distracted with Bokuto’s muscles.

Clearing his throat – as well as his mind, “well Kou, we only ever use the tree during December, so, there’s no point in placing it on top of everything.”

Bokuto places the boxes down, pondering Akaashi’s reasoning, “okay…..But it’s a pain every yeeearrr”

“Mhmm, sure is. I quite enjoy this part of the year…” Akaashi, again, watches Bokuto’s muscles as he stands up, stretching his sore arms and back.

Knowing his husband too well, Bokuto flexes his back, putting on a little show for Akaashi before turning around to face the staring man, giving him an exaggerated wink and grin. He then turns to face Shouyou, who’d been sitting on the couch frozen, eyes wide and hands cover his mouth.

“Uhhh, you alright there bud?”

Shouyou looks up at his Dad, before opening his mouth, “DAD! I WANNA MEET SANTA!!!” He jumps up onto his feet, arms high up in the air and a big smile adores his face.

“Whaaa. Where’d this come from?”

“I was telling him what Christmas and Santa was.” Snapping back to reality, Akaashi walks over to the boxes of decorations, and proceeds to unpack them.

Bokuto looks over at him wide eyed, “what! When did this happen!?”

“When you were outside getting the Christmas tree and decorations? Shou, can you come help me?” The child smiles as he skips his way towards his Daddy.

Dumbfounded, Bokuto stays in place, “but I wanted to be there!! Then we would tell him together!! I even had drawings ready!!”

Akaashi ignores his husband’s whining in favour of beginning to take the Christmas tree out of its box, while Shouyou continues to take all the decorations out.

“…..”

 _Siighh,_ Akaashi stops what he’d been doing and walks over to his now sulking husband. “I’m sorry Kou, it just slipped. Shouyou asked what a Christmas tree was and it went from there.” He wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“…..”

“And, I’m sure your drawings were lovely.” He looks up at the still sulking man.

“…..”

“Come on Kou~ Instead of sulking, why don’t we all put the Christmas tree up and decorate it as a **_family._** ” He pulls Bokuto down and pecks him on the cheek.

This time Bokuto pouts, “you play dirty. Using the f word on me.”

“Hmm~ You know you love it.” Akaashi proceeds to pull Bokuto down further, aiming for his lips –

“Look Dad! Look Daddy! It’s a spinkle!!” Shouyou, who’d been too busy unpacking the boxes – staying completely oblivious to his parent’s conversation – holds up his index finger, attempting to show his parents what he’d found.

With the tiniest of disappointment, Akaashi lets go of Bokuto and turns around, now facing their cute little child. Right brow raised in questioning amusement, “spinkle?”

“Yeah! Spinkle! Look!” Shouyou lefts his hand out towards his parents.

They walk over to the child, kneeling down to get a better look. On the child’s index finger lays one single gold sparkling glitter. Bokuto lets out a laugh, “did you mean sprinkle?”

“Yeah! Spinkle!”

“No, champ it’s sp-“ a hand is placed over his mouth.

“That’s right honey it’s a spinkle.” Shouyou smiles at the two before turning around, digging through the boxes once more.

Bokuto looks over at his husband, eyes asking _what?_ Akaashi leans over, whispering into his ears, “it’s too cute Kou. I mean spinkle? Too cute.”

Realisation dawns on Bokuto, as he laughs at his husband, who’s taking out his phone and presses the record button before asking the young boy, “Shou, baby, you want to tell Daddy what you found again? Please?”

The boy in question turns around once again, this time showing Akaashi the whole palm of his right hand, smiling, “spinkle Daddy! I found so many spinkles! Look!” Akaashi’s body shakes, as he tries to hold in his laughter, zooming in on the child’s hand. Once he thinks he has sufficient amount of recordings he presses stop and turns off his phone. Moving closer to the child, helping him finish with unpacking the boxes. Every now and then he’d lift up his hand and show it to Shouyou, asking him what it was, the answer was the same every time, “a spinkle Daddy!”

Bokuto laughs at his husband’s antics before standing up. He makes his way towards the individual parts of the Christmas tree that Akaashi had laid down on the wooden floors when he had taken them out of the box. Bokuto begins to assemble the tree. Whilst assembling, he remembers what Shouyou had said earlier. “So, you wanna go meet Santa, buddy?”

“WHAT!?” Shouyou drops everything and spins around and skips towards Bokuto. Jumping up and down excitedly, “yes! Yes I wanna go meet Santa!!! I wanna tell him what I want!! And, and then Santa will deliver it to me on –“ Shouyou’s jumping ceases just as quickly as it had started. He goes quite. His head drops. Now looking down at the floor, rather than up at Bokuto.

The two adults in the room exchange worried looks. Akaashi is first to speak up, “hey Shou, baby, what’s wrong? Does your tummy hurt?” He places a hand on the child’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

Shouyou shakes his head.

Bokuto moves to kneel down in front of the child, trying to get his attention by putting his face under and in front of the kid, looking up at him, “do you need to go toilet?”

He shakes his head once more.

Utterly confused, Akaashi asks, “then what is it? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?”

“…..”

“Shouyou?” Bokuto takes the child’s hand, attempting to comfort him.

The quite child looks up at his parents with teary eyes, “it’s just –“ He sniffles.

“Just what honey?”

Shouyou looks back down and in a quite voice, “why didn’t Santa come visit and give me presents before?”

Their hearts break. They were speechless. Neither of them knew what to say.

Shouyou’s shoulders begin to shakes, “was – was it –“ _sniffle_ “was it because I’ve been a bad boy?” His eyes widen, “I’ve been a bad boy!”

Akaashi quickly shuts the boy’s idea down, “hey, baby, no. You weren’t a bad boy. You’ve ne –“

“I’ve been a bad boy! **They** always said I was a bad boy!” Shouyou yanks his hands out of Bokuto’s hold before raising them up to grip his hair. His breathing begins to shorten, Shouyou was hyperventilating. “I’m a bad boy! Santa would never give me presents! I’m a bad boy! Shouyou is a bad boy! Sorry! I’m sorry!! No –“

“ **Hey.”** Bokuto says in a deep, dark voice. He only ever uses this voice when his extremely pissed, and that’s rarely. The last time he’d used it was 2 years ago, when this creep kept looking at Akaashi inappropriately, before saying this disgusting comment. Let’s just say, that guy learnt a pretty important lesson that day. He’s not angry at Shouyou per se, more at the fact that those memories still haunt the child, that those monsters are still haunting him. Even from the damn grave.

The voice effectively shuts the child up. Too scared to even utter an apology. Akaashi himself is surprised, as stated, Bokuto never uses this voice unless he’s about to murder someone.

Bokuto sees the look of terror on Shouyou’s face, a pang of guilt is felt. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. His features soften, “Shouyou, I want you to listen to me okay?”

Shouyou, still scared, merely nods his head.

Bokuto takes the child’s hand out of his hair and holds it, “you are not a bad boy. No where close. What those **people** said to you were all lies.” Much venom is used when he refers to those monsters.

Shouyou just stares. Akaashi keeps himself silent, as he watches.

“The real bad people here are **them.** ” Bokuto tightens his grip on Shouyou’s hands, too angry to continue he looks over at Akaashi.

Taking over, Akaashi once again places his hand on the child’s back, “the reason Santa didn’t visit you was because he was searching.”

“S-s-searching?” the child looks at him as he tries to get his breathing back to normal.

“Yeah.” Akaashi smiles.

“Searching f-for what?”

“Searching for us.” Akaashi gives the boy a simple answer.

Shouyou stares blankly at him.

“He was searching for a good family. A lonely couple that wanted their own son for Christmas.”

Shouyou’s eyes widen.

“And when he found the right couple, he led them to you. Or led you to us.” Akaashi says as he gently places his forehead against the child’s, trying to hold in his tears. Bokuto wraps his arms around the both of them, giving each a kiss on their head.

“…..”

Loud wailing fills the room, Shouyou throws his tiny arms around the two men, crying into their shoulders, creating a big puddle on either shirts. “I-I-I  always asked –“ _hic hic,_ “for good parents!!” Their ears ring, but they don’t say anything as they let the boy finish.

“I-I-I wished f-f-for a nice family!” _hic hic._

“Thank you Santa!!” _hic hic._ “I love you! Dad! I love you! Daddy!” His hold on their necks tighten as he continues to sob.

“Yeah.” Akaashi breathes out. He buries his face into the boy’s neck. “We love you too Shouyou.”

Bokuto kisses the child’s head, “so much.”

The trio stay like that for a while – until afternoon turns to evening – crying together, giving kisses and saying their _I love you._

.

.

.

The Christmas tree is put up by the end of the night. Shouyou having the honour of putting the star up. – having help from Bokuto of course, who had lifted the child up onto his shoulders. Two promises were made that day, one for young Shouyou; that he will get to visit Santa before Christmas, and an unspoken one – this one between the two husbands; that they were going to make this Christmas unforgettable for Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> Back story to the word 'Spinkle' - my dad was trying to say Sprinkle, but accidentally said Spinkle, and i thought it was so cute, and immediately kid Shouyou came to mind.  
> Follow my Twitter to get updates on story updates and perhaps snippets of stories and what not - https://twitter.com/ThatTries  
> OH! Also, if you remember is the beginning, "His book" - it's referring to the part 1 of this series as well as the visuals on my twitter, so check those out. (Keep in mind, I drew it like how Shouyou would've drawn it)  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked the story?


End file.
